miitopia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
World Of Miitopians
The World of Miitopians is an nintendo game, based of Miitopia. Make your own character and make them battle with a collected team! Moto Beggining "Once, Miitopia ruled the happiness over the world they loved. Miitopians enjoyed their land, they played all day. But one day something had stopped. Their fun stopped. Their happiness broke. Some evil creature took away all the things that they loved. Soon, the world was sad. It had turned grey and gloomy. Then, someone called 'Skylar The Unicorn,' decided to stop the sadness and bring back the goodness! She created 2 kind miis, and assigned them for this great job in their hands..." Features If you want to see all the medals, click here. If you want to see all the jobs, click here. If you want to see all the Christmas Elves' equipment, click here. Jobs Baker ''- ''Sugar, Spice, and all that is nice, cook up a meal, slice slice dice! Designer - With a sew and a stitch, a peice of fabric and a needle might stab into action! Christmas Elf - With a little bit of christmas magic, this elf can get up to lots of festive cheer! Detective - Lost things, crimes and footprints, Detective with his magnifing glass will save the day! Rabbit - The fluff-bunny animal. Loves his best friend Mr. Carrot, even though they might catopault it away.. This job appears late-game. Priest - The most magical and healing job out of them all. Reviving, helping and making monsters dissapear. This job appears late-game. Researcher - The smart scientific reasearcher. Finds out facts and figures out trouble with a handy computer. Artist - A painter with a talented scribble. The drawer of the team, and colours their way through adventures! Gamer - The game fighter along your side to cause all sorts of glitches and gloches with power of the games! Astronaut - Travels through space, jumping on the moon, and is able to help here too! Pegasus - Loyal and magic. A pegasus will fly about and create a happy smile! Characters and NPCs 'There are lots of cool and quirky characters, but this is not all!' Silly the Unicorn Your Team Dark the Unicorn Master Of The Robots, Smart Scientist, and Robo Rory. (Machinery Palace) The 4 Snowy Elves (Santa's Christmas Hut ) Chiller Wendy, By-The-Seaside Father, Teenage Athlete. (Sparkling Sea) Scaredy-Cat (Elemeton) Snowy Popstar (Elemeton)'' ''Breezy Baker (Elementon) Areas 'Sunny, cold and just right places to visit, where might you go?' Santa's Christmas Hut '' ''Snowy Shop '' ''Magic Hideout Machinery Palace Clomotele Sparkling Sea Pumpkins' Inn '' ''Elementon Leaforest Clomotele Clomotele is a very cold town, village and trail.This is the third world in the map in your backpack, and here are the monsters, jobs and NPCs involved: Clomotele - The almost coldest world of Miitopia. On your map, it'll be so white you can't even see it! Many snow storms have accured over the years; wrap up warm! Snowball ''- ''Snowballs being collected at winter... being thrown.... then you see the eyeballs, Agh! Designer - (A job in Clomotele) With a sew and a stitch, a peice of fabric and a needle might stab into action! Snowy Shop - The cold winter sorted. This store sells the best thing in Clomotele and is run by Mayor Velvet. Need anything? Come here! Freezer Goblin - As chilly as can be. If you go anyway near it, or dare to touch it, you'll freeze! '' Mayor Velvet - ''The snuggled-up and warm mayoress. Grabs her coat and hat along the way. '' Chocolate Chef - ''Cooks up sweet desserts and stirrs up goodness in his magic bowl. North Pole The North Pole, (where Santa Claus lives) is the coldest place ever. If you ever wanted to go to the beach, this is not the warmest place to go. This is the fourth world on the map, and here are the NPCs, jobs, and monsters included: North Pole - The absolute most coldest world of Miitopia. Snow and ice, pretty cool, get it? In the winter, it gets even colder. now you might want to bring your warmest blanket here! Christmas Elf - (A job in the North Pole) With a little bit of christmas magic, this elf can get up to lots of festive cheer! Santa's Christmas Hut -'' ''Where the most magical Santa lives. decorated all year round and the long wait for Christmas Eve to come and fianlly go out. Snowball - Snowballs being collected at winter... being thrown.... then you see the eyeballs, Agh! (In Clomotele to). Snowy Elves - Santa's little helpers. All named after the cold, Chilly, Frosty, Icy and Freezy. They all have their different job and personality. How festive! Blizzard - A spinning snow tornado, freezing indeed. Just be careful; you could get blown away! Festive - That nice personality when your all ready for Christmas to come.The tinsel and lights are always your friend. Leaforest Leaforest, the autumnal forest around here. Windy, but always warm and cozy too. The kind of weather that you'll go on a dog walk. Ahhh. This is the first world on your map - here are the things that are involved: Baker - Sugar, Spice, and all that is nice, cook up a meal, slice slice dice! Robo-Kitten - Meow! Meow! Meow! Then caboom. Your cat has exploded. Machinery Palace - The most robotic place in the Forest. All is glass and clean. I bet the robots tidy it up - the good ones! ''Robot'' - I am a robot... robot... robot.. Get carried away with these crazy machines. Fairy Dust - The magical possesion of Faries. Don't swallow it to fast, it will sting your mouth! Smart Scientist - That smarty-pants at school. Tests out magic and strange new inventions. Funny - The personality of fun, laughter and stupidness...the class clown at school. Ha ha. Sparkling Sea By the seaside.the blowing wind in your face, then a sudden spark of lightning, worrying... Explore the warm adventure land and sail away into quests! Rabbit - 'The fluff-bunny animal. Loves his best friend Mr. Carrot, even though they might catopault it away.. This job appears late game. Priest - The most magical and healing job out of them all. Reviving, helping and making monsters dissapear. This job appears late-game. Teenage Athlete - A sporty and kind teen. If you asked, they would help your learn with whatever sport you want! Little Lost Explorer - The little boy/girl who wants to travel the world and find some friends. As he is lost, he lives in a cabin he made out of wood. Wooden Cabin - The little explorer's cabin he/she made all by themself. Made all out of wood from trees, and seems to be pretty waterproof. Category:Miitopia-Meow6 Category:World Of Miitopians Category:Games Category:M-M6 Games